1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spoken dialog systems and more specifically to a system and method of using a local communication networks to generate more accurate speech recognition models which may be deployed in a spoken dialog system.
2. Introduction
Search for information on the web using a mobile phone is an area that has been expanding significantly over the last several of years. This is at least in part to the exponential growth in the number of mobile users and their willingness to pay for data access. There are over 15 billion search queries made on the web annually while the number of text search queries over the phone is fewer than 30 million per year. However, there is an increasing trend especially among younger generation to use mobile phones as a primary medium for an information search. Mobile information search is a major growth area that continues to expand exponentially year-after-year and is an important opportunity for new business remedy.
There are two main challenges in mobile information access. First, the small screen size limits the amount of information output, and second, the lack of a keyboard poses difficulty when typing words or phrases. This is also applicable in small devices such as Blackberry or Palm Trio devices where the keyboard is small and relatively difficult to use, especially while on the go. What is needed in the art is an improved mechanism to enable users to perform search through providing search terms audibly over a telephone.